Stormharts Fanfictions/ A New Beginning
welkom, ! A new Beginning is het eerste deel van de serie over Stormhart. * de stammen in dit verhaal zijn niet hetzelfde als in de echte boeken. En ook bij de clans is niet alles hetzelfde als in de echte boeken. Er zijn een paar extra functies, zoals een kraamhulp en ook het kamp ziet er anders aan en bevind zich op een andere locatie. Veel leesplezier:) Opmerkingen kun je in een berichtje achterlaten. de clans Proloog Een witte poes staarde uitdrukkingsloos naar haar rimpelende spiegelbeeld, worstelend met de gedachte dat ze een besluit moest nemen. Het ging niet goed met haar stam en ook de naderende winter beloofde weinig voorspoed. Bovendien werd de poes oud, ze was slechts nog maar een schaduw van de leider die ze ooit geweest was. De leider waar iedereen op kon vertrouwen, de leider die alles overwon. Ze slaakte een zucht. Het werd tijd dat iemand anders haar belangrijke taak binnen de stam ging overnemen, het werd tijd dat er een nieuwe leider kwam. Net op het moment dat ze zich wilde omdraaien om haar besluit aan de stam bekend te maken, hoorde ze een zacht geritsel. Een gestreepte kater sprong uit de struiken. "Sneeuw, Sneeuw, slecht nieuws: Schors ligt met zware buikpijn in het kamp, maar zilver kan hem niet genezen, omdat haar kruiden op zijn en..en.schors.." met een simpel gebaar legde Sneeuw de kater het zwijgen op. Scheur was een loyale kat, maar hij kon ongelofelijk veel praten en was altijd paniekerig. "Zilver moet...." begon ze in een poging de kater gerust te stellen, maar ze wist het zelf ook niet meer. "Sneeuw? gaat het wel goed, of moet ik zilver vragen of ze... Of moet ik.." miauwde Scheur aan één stuk door. "Stil!!!" meteen toen de woorden haar mond uit waren had sneeuw al spijt. Scheur zette geschrokken een stap naar achter. Het was lang geleden dat ze zo fel was uitgevallen tegen iemand uit haar stam. ze veranderde, ze was niet langer de juiste leider voor de Bergstam. En het was tijd dat iedereen dat te horen kreeg. Sneeuw schraapte haar keel. "Scheur, de stam kampt met vele problemen, problemen die niet zomaar opgelost zullen worden. Het is tijd dat...het is tijd dat de stam een nieuwe.." Het lukte niet om de juiste woorden uit te spreken. Iedereen hoopte dat zij alles wel zou oplossen, iedereen hoopte dat zij de stam er wel door heen zou loodsen. Wie was zij dan om hun die hoop af te nemen? Scheur keek haar bezorgd aan alsof hij een vermoeden had van wat ze hem wilde vertellen, alsof hij een vermoeden had dat deze nu nog onschuldige discussie zometeen een hele andere wending kon nemen. Sneeuw schudde haar kop. "Je kunt gaan." Zelfs de praatgrage scheur begreep dat dit niet het juiste moment was om iets te zeggen en trippelde snel weg. Sneeuw bleef alleen achter. Een blaadje wiegde zachtjes op en neer met de wind en landde uiteindelijk voor haar poten. Het was een prachtig blad. Oranjegeel met donkere nerven. "Mooi hé?" zei een stem. Sneeuw sprong bijna een meter de lucht in. Naast haar stond een slanke grijze poes. De poes zuchte. "Jammer dat al het moois over tijdje verwoest zal worden..." Wie was dit? Sneeuw had deze kat nog nooit gezien, misschien was het een zwerfkat. Ze zwiepte zenuwachtig met haar staart, maar iets vertelde Sneeuw dat deze vreemdeling geen gevaar vormde. "Wie ben jij en wat bedoel je?" De grijze poes tuurde aandachtig omhoog. Alsof ze iets zag wat sneeuw niet kon zien. "Zand betekent het einde. Vuur de redding, maar pas op zelfs de ergste vlammen kunnen gedoofd worden." En met die geruststelde woorden vervaagde de grijze poes en leek het alsof er niks gebeurd was, maar dat was er wel en Sneeuw huiverde bij die gedachte. Wie was de poes en wat had ze bedoeld? Het leek erop dat ze een voorspelling had verteld. Dit moest de stam weten en met dat idee in haar achterhoofd spurte Sneeuw naar het kamp. In het kamp hadden de katten hun vacht opgezet tegen de ijzige wind en probeerde elkaar warm te houden. Toen sneeuw aan kwam rennen namen vele niet eens de moeite om even op te kijken. Sneeuw beklom haastig een grote zwerfkei. "Beste katten!, ik heb zojuist een voorspelling te horen gekregen!" Miauwde ze buiten adem. Nu had ze iedereens aandacht, want het was lang geleden dat de stam een voorspelling te horen kreeg. "Wat zou het zijn?" Fluisterden katten zacht tegenelkaar. Sneeuw rechte haar rug. "Zand betekent het einde. Vuur de redding, maar pas op zelfs de ergste vlammen kunnen gedoofd worden." Het werd even stil. Een Zwarte kater kwam aanlopen. Met het roffelende geluid dat zijn poten maakten verbrak hij de stilte. "De kittens van druppel zijn geboren!" Als de clan op dit moment ergens behoefte aan had na het horen van een voorspelling die het einde voorspelde, dan was het wel het horen van goed nieuws. Daarom verbaasde Sneeuw het ook niks dat alle katten meteen naar de kraamkamer liepen. Ze sprong er ook maar achteraan. Met moeite wisten de katten zich door de nauwe opening van de kraamkamer te wurmen. Een gevlekte bruine poes had haar staart beschermend om haar kittens gekruld. Het waren er twee. Één kitten had een gevlekte vacht net als haar moeder en de andere had... De angst bekroop sneeuw en kennelijk was zij niet de enigste die een vreselijk voorgevoel kreeg, want iedereen hapte naar adem. Het tweede kitten had een mooie lichte vacht met de kleur van zand... Hoofdstuk 1 Kiezel strekte haar poten uit en stond op. Ze stook fier haar staart in de lucht. Vandaag zouden ze bij krijgertraining leren hoe je het beste op snelle vogels kon jagen! Ze had er zin in. "Wedden dat mijn vogel tien keer zo dik is als de vogel die Schilfer gaat vangen!" Een kleine kater met een prachtige grijze vacht kwam op haar af lopen. "Wie zegt dat jij iets gaat vangen, Wolf?" Miauwde kiezel vrolijk. Wolf haalde zijn schouders nonchalant op. "Dat zien we zo wel, kom mee". Kiezel volgde hem naar de verzamelplaats. Een grote zandkuil met hier en daar een paar sprieterige boompjes. Er stonden al meer leeftijdsgenootjes. Ze waren allemaal 9 manen, maar dat was dan ook wel het enigste waar ze gelijk in waren. Iedereen had een ander karakter en bijna iedereen had een unieke vacht. Kiezel keek geïrriteerd naar haar eigen pels. Niemand kon ontkennen dat hij een mooie kleur had en in het zonlicht glinsterde als een dauwdruppel, maar toch was Kiezel er niet blij mee. Iedereen in de stam kende de belangrijke voorspelling: Zand betekent het einde. Vuur de redding, maar pas op zelfs de ergste vlammen kunnen gedoofd worden. Natuurlijk moest kiezel weer net op de dag dat voorspelling bekend was geboren worden en had ze een zandkleurige vacht. Waardoor iedereen weer dacht dat de profetie op haar sloeg en haar als het kon het liefst angstvallig vermeed. Wolf keek haar een beetje somber aan, alsof hij kon raden waar aan ze dacht. "Maakt niet uit, probeer het een beetje te vergeten." Kiezel knikte sip. "Je hebt gelijk, het kan me niet schelen wat de anderen denken". "Zo mag ik het horen!" Miauwde wolf. "Je moet gewoon doen waar je goed in bent en je moet ze laten zien dat je..... En je moet...." Plotseling werd hij onderbroken door een bulderende stem. "Als jullie klaar zijn met dat onzinnige geklets kan de les beginnen!!!" Er stond een enorme bruine kater achter hun met vlammende ogen. Het was Schilfer de trainer van de groep. Kiezel begreep niet dat iemand zoals hij jonge katten wilde trainen. Hij haatte stamleden onder de 15 manen. Wolf zag er uit alsof hij muizengal had ingeslikt. "Ja schilfer, ik lette even niet op." Schilfer keek hem spottend aan. "Je lette even niet op" zei hij met een slecht geacteerd piepend stemmetje. "Volgens min ontbreekt het in jouw familie niet aan onoplettende katten. Die we ook wel verraders kunnen noemen. Er werd gegniffeld in de groep. Kiezel voelde zich boos woorden. Het klopte dat Wolfs vader de stam had veraden en dat zijn oudere zus een oudere kat had vermoord, maar toch. Dat zei niks over Wolf. Woedend keek ze Schilfer aan. "Nou ik hoorde toevallig dat uw ouders huiskatten waren!" Schilfers ogen werden ziedende spleetjes. Hij begon te spreken met een gevaarlijk zachte stem. "Oh we kunnen uren over onze verwanten praten maar ik wil nu lesgeven! Als jij niet wilt meewerken ga dan maar naar de kraamkamer daar zitten meer katten van jouw niveau. En verwacht niet dat je niet dat je hier voorlopig nog welkom bent." "Wat?" Wolfs ogen werden groot. "Dat kun je niet maken, straf mij maar." Schilfer negeerde hem en keek Kiezel dreigend aan. "Wegwezen". Kiezel draaide zich om en strompelde naar de kraamkamer. Een gevlekte poes liep ijsberend heen en weer. "Ik begrijp dit echt niet! Besef je wel dat dit alleen maar problemen oplevert?!" Kiezel luisterde maar met één oor naar de kritiek van haar moeder. "Jij hebt ons tot nu toe alleen maar problemen bezorgd, neem toch is een voorbeeld aan je broertje. Ik wil niet bekend staan als Druppel degene met de onmogelijke kinderen! Nee, nee, nee!" Kiezel keek dromerig naar buiten. Het werd steeds kouder en het zou waarschijnlijk niet lang meer duren voordat de eerste sneeuwvlokken naar beneden gingen dwarrelen. "Mag ik naar buiten?" Vroeg ze. Druppel keek haar verbijsterd aan, alsof ze afvroeg hoe haar dochter zou iets doms kon vragen. Net op het moment dat kiezels moeder iets leek te willen zeggen kwam er eem andere poes binnen lopen. De poes had een donkerbruine rug en een witte borst en poten. In haar blauwe ogen lag een arrogante blik. Meteen boog druppel eerbiedig haar hoofd. "Jasmijn..wat een verrassing. Ik was net bezig met..." Ze probeerde haar snorharen glad te strijken, wat nogal mislukte. Jasmijn negeerde druppel en ging zitten. Kiezel knarste met haar tanden en had zin om haar klauwen uit te slaan. Jasmijn schrapte haar keel door een oorverdovend schor geluid te maken. "Beste jongeling, ik heb alles van schilfer gehoord. En daarom heb ik aangeboden jou onder mijn hoede te nemen. Ik kan je wat dicipline leren". Kiezel wilden net zeggen: Heel aardig dat u het vraagt maar, nee." Alleen was druppel haar voor. "Echt??? Dat is een geweldig idee!" miauwde ze met twinkelende ogen. "Maar.." zei Kiezel geschokt. "Prima!" Jasmijn keek verraderlijk opgewekt. "Dan zie ik je morgen bij de rivier. Doei!" Ze stond op en trippelde overdreven sierlijk het hol uit. Kiezel zuchtte. "Moeder! Dit slaat helemaal nergens op! Dat stuk dassenschimmel heeft altijd al een hekel aan mij gehad!! Net als iedereen! En nu doet ze opeens alsof ze mij wat wil leren! Dat klopt niet, ik vertrouw haar niet!" Schreeuwde kiezel. "Jij hebt al onze familie schande aan gedaan, nu krijg je de kans om alles recht te zetten. Je gaat gewoon en het kan mij niet schelen of je dat nou wilt of niet!!!" Gilde Druppel net zo hard terug. Kiezel stond op en rende weg. Een paar katten keek haar vreemd aan teken ze hun voorbij spurtte, maar dat hadden ze toch altijd al gedaan. Ze voelde zich boos en verdrietig tegelijk. Haar poten voelden zwaar, alsof ze uit steen gehouwen waren. Met haar laatste krachten klom ze in een hoge boom en ging op een ruwe tak liggen. Ze sloeg haar pluizig staart om zich heen en keek treurig naar de ondergaande zon. H2 Kiezel werd al vroeg gewekt door het gesjirp van een vroege Merel. Ze waste snel haar vacht en rekte haar rug. Daarna sprong ze soepel uit de boom. De meeste katten waren nog diep in slaap, want het was behoorlijk stil. Kiezel kon zelfs haar eigen ademhaling horen als ze goed luisterde. Ze sloot haar ogen en genoot van de vage zonnestralen die op haar gezicht schenen. Toen vingen haar oren het geluid van voetstappen op. Ze draaide zich bliksemsnel om. Het was jasmijn. Ugh, die wilde ik nou net zien, dacht Kiezel geiriteerd. Ze zette haar gedachtes aan de kant en probeerde haar zoetste stemmetje. "Wilt u iets?". Jasmijn keek haar achterdochtig aan, waarschijnlijk omdat ze de hersentjes van een muis had. "Je training we gaan naar de rivier. Dat zei ik toch!". Kiezel wist niet goed hoe ze moest zeggen dat ze er geen behoefte aan had, zonder zich zelf nog meer problemen op de hals te halen. Jasmijn liep verder en wenkte kiezel met haar staart. Die haar slenterend achterna ging. "Waarom moet het eigenlijk bij de rivier en waarom moet het eigenlijk. Is het niet nuttiger dat ik terug ga naar de training?" Jasmijn trippelde eerst met kleine pasjes naar de droge oever van de rivier voordat ze antwoord gaf. "Als je niet slaagt voor mij TRAINING zul je ook nooit meer les van schilfer les krijgen". Kiezel slikte een paar woorden weg. Ze moest weer naar de krijgstraining, ze wilde iets betekenen voor de stam. "Ik doe wat u zegt" murmelde ze daarom maar. Jasmijn knikte triomfantelijk. "Geweldig, ga eerst maar wat beekkruid halen het groeit daar bij de waterrand." Kiezel keek twijfelend naar de sterke stroming. "Weet u het zeker? Volgens mij is de stroming veelte sterk, als ik er in val..." Jasmijn schudde haar kop. "Nee, nee, nee dat gebeurd heus niet." "Goed dan" Kiezel ademde diep in en uit en zette haar poten zo voorzichtig mogelijk neer en spreide haar tenen zorgvuldig. Ze kwam steeds dichter in de buurt van een groen bosje beekkruid. Nog één stapje. Toen voelde ze haar poten wegzakken in de zachte modder. Ze gleed weg en plonsde de snel stromende rivier in. Ze voelde zich naar de bodem getrokken te worden. Wanhopig probeerde kiezel haar klauwen in de kant te slaan, maar de grond was te zacht. Het was alsof ze in lucht klauwde. "HELP ME!" Krijste ze. Jasmijn keek minachtend op haar neer. "Ik zie dat het je weer is gelukt is jezelf in de puree te helpen" miauwde ze kalm. Kiezels ogen werden groot. "Je moet me helpen!" "Waarom zou ik?! Dit is precies de bedoeling. Je kent de voorspelling toch! Jij gaat iedereen in het verderf storten!" Kiezel slaakte een kreet en werd toen met de stroming meegesleurd. En het laatste wat ze zag voor dat alleen zwart werd was de zelfingenomen grijns van Jasmijn. H3 Kiezel had het gevoel alsof er iemand op haar borstkas aan het springen was. Er leek geen einde aan te komen. Ze opende haar ogen moeizaam. "Rustig aan" zei een zachte stem. Ze probeerde er achter komen wie tegen haar had gesproken. "Waar ben ik?". "Daar kom je snel genoeg achter, wil je alsjeblieft even kalm doen anders werken de kruiden niet." Kiezel tilde haar hoofd op. Er stond een poes met warme oranje ogen en een pluizige bruine vacht die overal piekte. Ze was druk in de weer met allerlei bouwseltjes en plantjes. "Kunt u vertellen wie u bent?". Vroeg Kiezel voorzichtig. "Het enigste wat je moet weten is dat ik schorsbloem ben en geen "u" en dat ik niet van domme vragen houd." Miauwde de poes, terwijl ze Kiezel een paar blaadjes gaf om op te kauwen. Kiezel had wel willen zeggen dat ze gewoon een normaal antwoord wilde, als zich niet zo leeg voelde. Ze sloot haar ogen en viel weer in slaap. Kiezel had geen idee hoe lang ze sliep, het maakte ook niet uit. Van haar leventje in de stam was toch niets meer over. Als je het optimistisch bekeek moest ze blij zijn misschien kreeg ze nu wel de kans om te laten zien wat ze echt in zich had. Aan de andere kant deed het ook pijn, ze was niet zelf weggegaan. Nee, ze was er gewoon uitgejaagd. Oh als ze Jasmijn ooit nog eens in haar klauwen kreeg... Kiezel voelde zich afgesloten van alles, dagenlang lag ze op een zacht bed van mos in een soort van grot. Ze kon niet naar buiten kijken en voelde zich eenzamer dan ooit. Schorsbloem kwam af en toe even kijken hoe het ging en gaf dan een of ander vreemd ruikend frutseltje wat kiezel dan moest eten. Ze miste wolf en ook wel haar broertje. Hoewel hij een beetje braaf en saai was, hij bleef familie. Ondanks dat de grot deprimerend aan voelde met zijn donkere met planten begroeide muren, voelde Kiezel zich weer fit. Ze had zin om verder te rennen verder te rennen dan ze ooit gedaan had. Ze besloot dat ze best kon vragen of ze naar buiten mocht. "Mag ik naar buiten? Ik heb Frisse lucht nodig. Schorsbloem was zich net te goed aan het doen vaan een lekkere muis. Het water liep kiezel uit de mond. Schorsbloem zag haar kijken. "Het is eigenlijk niet goed om na het genezen van zware vochtkoorts meteen al vers vlees te eten, maar volgens mij kan dat bij jou geen kwaad." Kiezel wilde de poes net bedanken toen er een jonge kater was binnen lopen. Hij had een allemaal grote vlekken in verschillende kleuren en strenge groen, gele ogen. "Hoi" miauwde kiezel vriendelijk. De kater keek haar een beetje vreemd aan en miauwde toen iets wat je met een beetje fantasie als een begroeting kon beschouwen. Toen draaide hij zich weer om naar Schorsbloem. "We zijn hebben bijna alle benodigde voorbereiding getroffen om de clan te beschermen tegen een mogelijke aanval van de RivierClan." Schorsbloem knikte goedkeurend. "Prima, oh en nog één dingetje keverpoot. Misschien kun je onze nieuwe aanwinst even rondleiden door het kamp." "Ik heet kiezel" miauwde kiezel. "Oké, kun jij kiezel even rondleiden en wat dingen uitleggen" kiezel vroeg zich af wat Keverpoot zou antwoorden. Haar hoofd tolde van de vragen ze zou niet weten waar ze moest beginnen. Keverpoot liep de grot uit zonder te kijken of kiezel hem volgde. Ze begon hem steeds minder te mogen. Ze stond op. Het ging veel makkelijker dan ze had gedacht. De kracht naar haar spieren was teruggekeerd, ze kon alles aan. Ze wandelende nieuwsgierig achter Keverpoot aan. Meteen waaide de wind door haar vacht. Keverpoot begon te vertellen al leek het niet alsof hij het van harte deed. Kiezel nam alles zorgvuldig in haar op. Oké, ze was dus bij de clans beland. Dat waren Kennelijk vier groepen katten die vaak vochten en dit was de DonderClan. Het verschilde eigenlijk niet zo heek veel van haar stam. Alleen was het hier veel socialer, voor de zwakken werd gezorgd. Dat was in de stam wel anders, daar was het ieder op zich. Er waren allerlei rangen en regeltjes. Keverpoot liet haar ook het leerlinghol zien. Een beschutte plek onder een paar enorme struiken. Er zaten een paar andere katten van haar leeftijd. Een slanke, mooie en witte poes wierp Kiezel een arrogante blik toe, maar ze lachte naar keverpoot. Er was ook kleine bruine poes met vrolijke pretlichtjes in haar amberen ogen. "Hallo" miauwde ze. Kiezel knikte haar vriendelijk toe. Daarna gingen ze weer naar buiten. Het begon te schemeren. Het werd kil, sommige katten zetten hun vachten op tegen de kou. De maan leek net een reusachtig vuurvliegje. Kiezel onderdrukte een gaap. "Ik ga slapen, heel erg bedankt voor de rondleiding." "Graag gedaan" miauwde keverpoot kortaf en sprong toen weer naar het leerlinghol. Kiezel strompelde naar de grot en ging uitgeput op haar mosbed liggen. "Hoe was het?" Vroeg Schorsbloem terwijl ook zij zich klaar maakte om te gaan slapen. "Ik heb wat dingen geleerd, ik heb alleen nog 1 vraag. Hoe kom ik hier? En hoe moet het nou verder? Blijf ik hier? Kan ik hier blijven?" Zei Kiezel. Schorsbloem keek omhoog. "Ik kan je vertellen dat ik je bij de rivier heb gevonden. Morgen zal er over jou beslist worden, door de leider. Alle andere dingen woorden vanzelf wel duidelijk." En met die woorden was de discussie beëindigd. Kiezel liet haar hoofd op haar poten rusten terwijl ze besefte dat de meeste dingen waarschijnlijk morgen verhelderd zouden worden. Ze bleef nog even door piekeren voordat de slaap haar in zijn greep kreeg. H4 Ze was op de vlucht, ze rende, ze vluchtte. Kiezel schrok wakker. Schorsbloem stond over haar heen gebogen. Op haar gezicht lag een geschokte uitdrukking. "Kom mee, snel" hijgde ze. Kiezel hees zichzelf haastig omhoog. "Wat is er? Is er iets gebeurd?". Er werd niet geantwoord. Schorsbloem griste wat spulletjes mee en spurte zich het hol uit. Kiezel ging haar achterna. Vanuit alle hoeken kwamen katten. Ze zagen er allemaal somber uit. Wat was er gebeurd. Iedereen liep naar een soort uitstekende rest die haar nog niet eerder was opgevallen. Op de rotspunt stond een gespierde kater. Het licht van de opkomende zon scheen op zijn zwarte vacht en gaf hem een kwaadaardige uitstraling. Kiezel durfde te wedden dat hij de leider was. Toen pas merkte ze dat er voor de voet van de rots een gestreepte pels. Haar adem stokte. Het was een lijk. Een lijk van een kat. Ze wilde schorsbloem vragen wat er aan de hand was, maar er stroomden tranen als watervallen uit haar ogen. "Dat is Wesplicht, onze kraamhulp. Zij zorgt ik bedoel zorgde voor onze moederkatten en kittens. Ze was Schorsbloems zusje. Onze leider Rotsster gaat zo een ceremonie houden" Zij een fluisterende stem. Kiezel keek opzij naast haar stond Keverpoot. Hij straalde verdriet uit met zijn gebogen kop en zijn hangende staart. Kiezel kreeg plotseling baserende hoofdpijn. Ze hoorde iets, iets zachts, een stemmetje in haar hoofd. Ze opende haar mond en de woorden leek er vanzelf uit te rollen. "Het is een list!" Schreeuwde ze. Iedereen keek haar verbaasd aan. Er steeg geroezemoes op uit de clan, het gaf haar een ongemakkelijk gevoel. Rotsster leek niet geschrokken te zijn. In tegen deel, hij was opmerkelijk kalm. "Zo onze nieuwkomer heeft dus iets te zeggen? Ik sta er op dat je ons uitlegt wat je bedoeld. Kiezel keek hem pijnlijk aan. "Ik weet het niet, ik weet niet wat me bezielde." Als een teken van de SterrenClan sprongen er een stuk of 15 gespierde katten soepel de struiken uit. "Voor de RivierClan!" Krijste een glanzende zilverkleurige poes. De DonderClan keek haar verbaasd aan. "Wat heeft dit te betekenen, Lichtstroom?!" Siste Raafster. De gladde poes sprong hem naar zijn keel. "Ik kan er nu een einde aan maken." Miauwde ze. Kiezel schudde de verbouwereerde blik van haar kop en rende naar Rotsster toe. Ze sleurde Lichtstroom van hem af en krabde haar flank open met een snelle slag van haar klauwen. Op de een of andere manier wist kiezel precies wat ze moest doen. Ze haalde zorgvuldig uit, draaide snel weg om scherpe tanden te ontwijken en maakte gebruik van een paar trucjes. Ze voelde zich onoverwinnelijk, niemand kon haar tegenhouden."Wie denk je dat bent jij stomme zwerfkat!" Gilde Lichtstroom. Kiezel schopte met haar achterpoten een sluwe poes weg die haar van achter had besprongen en beet hard in Lichtstrooms staart. Die kronkelde van de pijn en riep haar katten bijeen. "Wacht maar, je hebt een vijand gemaakt!" Fluisterde ze met een flauw glimlachje. Kiezel stak haar staart uitdagend in de lucht en wachtte tot alle RivierClan katten waren gevlucht en door het bos werden opgeslokt. Daarna draaide ze zich om en keek recht in de tientallen bewonderende ogen van haar clangenoten. "Wow, dat was geweldig!" Miauwde de kleine bruine poes die kiezel gister begroet had. Kiezel wende haar blik af en bestuurde haar poten. Categorie:Stormharts Fanfictions